Understand me
by JanethWay
Summary: Un nuevo compañero de clases, cambiara toda la vida de Sam, ella se sentira muy confundida... ¿Odiarlo o Amarlo? Adaptada :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D Les traigo una nueva novela, pero no es mio, yo solo lo adapto para que sea Seddie. Creditos a la primera que lo escribio :)**

**Nota: iCarly ni los personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Nuevo Chico

* * *

_Sam POV_

Despierta Sam -escuche la voz de mi madre que estaba abriendo la perciana- tienes que ir a el instituto.

-No quiero ir -dije con la cara contra la almohada.

-No me interesa, iras igual! No te demores, el desayuno ya esta servido.

No dije nada mas, el sol ya me daba en la cara y no podría volver a dormir. Me levante y agarre el incomodo y horrible uniforme que odiaba tanto. Otro lunes al que debería asistir a la escuela. Otra agotadora semana de estudio, odio esto. Comenze a cambiarme, me estaba atando la maldita pollera cuando escucho a mi detestable prima desde la puerta.

-Apurate idiota.

Termine de cambiarme y decidí bajar. Tenia 10 minutos para terminar mi desayuno o tendría que ir caminando otra vez. Mi madre nos llevaba a mi y a mi prima todos los días al instituto y luego se iba a trabajar.

-Voy a subir a buscar mi bolso, cuando vuelva las quiero en el auto o las dejo de nuevo- dijo mi madre dirijiendose a mi y a mi prima.

-Siempre tu tan dulce -dije yo.

Apenas mordi mi tostada y escuche a mi madre bajar. Otro día que no desayunaria. Me subi al auto y me puse los auriculares para escuchar un poco de música.  
Mi madre se subió luego de unos 10 minutos, los 10 minutos mas largos de mi vida.

-Y tu prima? -me pregunto.

-No lo se -conteste-. Seria mejor que la dejaras y se valla sola.

A los pocos minutos vino mi prima, y mi madre arranco hacia el establecimiento. Me baje sin decir palabra. A lo lejos vi a mi amiga Carly con su odioso novio. Un chico un año mayor, que salia con ella solo por interés.

-Hola -Salude a mi amiga, mire a su novio y no dije palabra.

-Holaaaaaaaaaa -contesto mi saludo gritando-.

-Hola hermosura -me dijo una voz masculina que me tomaba por la cintura.

-¿Brad? -pregunte dandome la vuelta.

-¿A quien mas esperas?

-A Andrés, no hable con el en todo el fin de semana y me preocupa.

-¿Cambiaras a tu mejor amigo por ese chico sin personalidad?

-¡Claro que no tonto!

-Bien -dijo algo molesto- Mas te vale

-¿Te pusiste celoso?- el asintió - Ohh...tontin! – dije abrazandolo- Pero encerioo… ¿donde se metió Andrés?

-No lo se-dijo mirando para ambos lados.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba la primera hora de clases: matemática con la señora Jhons. Odio las matematicas. Me senté en una de las bancas, al rato vino Brad y se sentó a mi lado como todos los años lo hacia, desde que yo tengo razón.

-Buenos dias alumnos.

-Buenos dias profesora Jhons-respondimos al unisono.

-Antes que nada, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero Freddie Benson.

La profesora le hizo señas a un chico que, al parecer, estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Por la misma entro un chico muy lindo, con un cabello castaño y una sonrisa de costado que mataría a mas de una persona. Era realmente hermoso.

-Otro mas -susurro Brad

Yo no le preste atención, mis ojos estaban atentos en el nuevo chico, Freddie.

-Bueno, ahora reacomodare lugares.

-Quee? -dijimos todos a unisono.

-Si, escucharon bien, los lugares los elijire yo.

Mire a Brad.

-No quiero sentarme con otra chica-me dijo el, que también me miraba.

-Yo tampoco.

Volvi a mirar para el frente, y la señora Jhons volvió a hablar.

-Aca dejare un papel donde dira que lugar tiene cada alumno. Se acercaran de a uno empezando por la señorita Puckett.

Me pare y mire la hoja. No podía ser verdad, me tocaba sentarme con el nuevo, ese tal FREDDIE! Me di la vuelta y mire a Brad.

-Con quien se sentara señorita Puckett?-pregunto la muy odiosa de la profesora.

-Con Benson-conteste- Freddie Benson-añadi.

-Muy bien tome sus cosas señor Benson y sientece con Sam -dijo ella- Señor Anderson, tome las suyas y fijece con quien le toca sentarse.

Brad miro a la profesora enfadado, Freddie se sentó a mi lado y yo quería que la tierra me tragara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa, ¿Como estaan? Yo bien :D Gracias por los reviews. Aqui esta el 2do capitulo espero que les guste :)**

**Me habia olvidado la otra vez de decir que es OCC jeje.. igual... se iban a dar cuenta hahaha  
**

**Nota: iCarly ni los personajes me pertenecen, tampoco la historia ^.^**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Andrés

* * *

Minutos despues, todos ya estaban en sus lugares.

- Me tendre que ir por media hora, la cual usaran para conocerce - Dijo la profesora - Quiero que se porten bien.

La profesora se fue y nos dejo en el salon. Todos hablaban con su compañero de banca exepto yo. No sabia que decir, nunca habia hablado con un chico, siempre me hablaban primero. Quise romper el silencio.

- Hola - Dije con una sonrisa en la cara, no sabia que otra cosa decir

- Hola - Contestó frio y cortante

- Y buenoo..como va tu primer dia de clases?

- Mira, se que tu no quieres hablar conmigo y yo no quiero hablar contigo. Asi que mejor no digamos ni una palabra - me dijo el, yo quede inmovil - Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es MAL.

No dije nada mas, empezaba a odiar a este chico. ¿Quien se creia que era? Bueno, en realidad tenia razon porque yo no queria hablar con el, y se notaba que el tampoco lo queria hacer conmigo. Pero no me lo tenia que decir de esa manera. Pasaron los minutos, lentamente, hasta que sonó la campana. Era anuncio de nuestro recreo y corte de horario. Me apresure para ir al lado de mi mejor amigo, que me esperaba en la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal el nuevo? - Me preguntó.

- Es un idiota, lo odio - Conteste.

- No lo conoces como para que lo odies Amor.

- Amo que me digas de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo?

- Amor.

- Soy tierno, lo sé - Dijo el

Amaba a mi amigo con el alma. Era tan lindo estar con el, sabia que lo tendria conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Sabes donde esta Andrés? - pregunte yo, cambiando de tema

- Tu amas mas a Andrés que a mi - Brad siempre celoso

- La verdad, es que si - dije buscandolo con la mirada

- Bueno, puedes ir corriendo a abrazarlo - me dijo señalando a un chico que venia con una capucha naranja y anteojos hacia nosotros

- ¿Andrés? - Pregunte yo

- ¡No, soy un extraterrestre! Vine a buscarte, Andrés te llama Sam - me dijo el muy bobo.

- ¡Andreeeees! - dije abrazandolo - Te extrañe mucho.

- Lo sabia, todos me extrañan, soy genial-dijo el.

- Si, claro... - añadio Brad

- Bueno 'celos', no me vas a decir que no me extrañaste.. - Dijo golpeandole la espalda - Me dijeron que hay un chico nuevo.

- Un antipatico total, lo odio.

- ¿Lo conoces? - me pregunto.

- No, pero aun asi lo odio. ¿Existe el amor a primera vista, no? - ellos asintieron - Bueno, tambien existe el odio a primera vista. Lo que siento yo por el.

- Como digas.. - dijo Andrés

- El colmo es que me tengo que sentar con el.

- ¿Encerio? - Me pregunto Andrés

- Si.

- ¿Sam? - dijo una voz masculina en mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico, era...


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa, aqui el 3to Capitulo n.n espero que les guste aunque sea poquito el cap. Haci son los capitulos lo siento D: bueno aunque casi nadie lo lee igual yo lo subire hasta que termine no lo adapte por gusto.  
**

**bueno disfruten n.n**

**Nota: iCarly ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Capitulo 3. Mentiras

* * *

Era Freddie…

Freddie: Sam puedes venir un segundo – dijo Freddie apenado - Me decis donde esta el baño? Es que... me perdi

Tu: Ah, ok. Esta en el final del pasillo.

Freddie: Gracias – Freddie salió corriendo rápidamente

Brad: Ojala no llegues! – se rio con Andrés

Toco el timbre y volvimos a nuestras aulas. Nada interesante, la profesora hablaba y hablaba y nadie la escuchaba. Freddie se la paso todo el día solo, me sorprendí, pensé que aunque sea era por asi decirlo social. Brad que me enviaba papelitos con caras y apodos para mi nuevo compañero de banco. Yo no paraba de reirme, pero la profesora vio el papel e hizo que Brad llevara una nota. Freddie no se puso mal ni se enojo, estaba en su mundo.

Salimos del instituto y Andrés y Brad me acompañaron.

- Gracias chicos, hasta aca llege los quiero demasiado – Los bese a ambos en el cachete

- A vos te quiere demasiado, pero a mi me ama – Dijo Andrés

- Amarte a vos? A un descerebrado como vos? – Se rió Brad

- Basta, no peleen los quiero igual a los dos. – Entre en mi casa

- Tienes visitas hermanita

- Quien?

- Esta en tu cuarto.

Subi las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto y no vi absolutamente a nadie. Alguien me tomo por atrás y me pegue un gran susto

- Te asuste? – Dijo Carly riéndose

- Si me asustaste? Un ser desconocido te agarra por atrás, eso no te asusta no?

- lo siento.

Nos quedamos riendo, riendo y riendo. Ella hablaba de su noviecito Frank al cual yo no quería, pero si ella era feliz yo también. Estabamos a punto de ver una pelicula cuando…

- Me olvide por completo, se me hace tarde – Dijo parándose.

- A donde vas?

- No importa, mañana nos vemos. Besos.

Baje las escaleras junto a ella, pero ella salió demasiado rápido, pero antes le dijo algo a James

- Nos vemos a la noche!

- Por supuesto! – Respondió mi hermano

- Que pasa hoy? – pregunté.

- Nada, nada

- Odio que me oculten cosas! – Dije enfadada y subi a mi cuarto.

Llame a Andrés para que venga a ver la pelicula conmigo, dijo que si, pero después recordó que tenia que hacer algo. Después llame a Brad y me dijo que le encantaría pero tenia algo que hacer. TODOS ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS ¿TENIAN ALGO QUE HACER?

- Esta es mi noche, si, si, si lo sé. Esta es mi noche – Cantaba James en el baño mientras se peinaba

- Tu noche? Que tiene de especial? Te encontras con Carly? Porque te peinas tanto?

- Señorita que preguntona esta hoy! Me niego a responderle todas las preguntas – Y siguió cantando

- Solo te puedo pedir un favor?

- Si, claro que cosa?

- Deja de cantar! – Me rei al ver su cara de sorprendido y me dirigi a mi cuarto.

Donde ira James? Mañana le sacare información. Me dormi escuchando música de My Chemical Romance que por cierto es mi grupo favorito.

A la mañana siguiente…

Me bañe. Me vesti. Desayune aunque sea increíble, pero mi mama nos dejo de vuelta, pero esta vez me fui con James al instituto.

- Y? Fue tu noche al final?

- La mejor sin duda – Dijo recordando la noche.

- Estuviste tomando? Solo tienes 16, no eres mayor

- Shsh, cállate no digas nada si no te mato.

- Esta bien – La verdad quería saber que paso, pero tenia un aliento a alcohol, insoportable. Asi que nos dirigimos al instituto sin hablar.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, todos hablaban por debajo, todos sabían algo que yo no lo sabia. Me miraban extraño, demasiado extraño. Me acerqué a Carly y a Frank y salieron corriendo.

- Señorito, podemos hablar? – Le dije a un chico un poco mas alto que yo, con el pelo castaño

- Claro linda, que paso? – Dijo Andres

- La verdad no lo se, paso algo a la noche? – Justo llego Brad con su típica cara de celos.

- Mmm… me olvide mi libro de Ciencias, Brad me acompañas a buscarlo?

- Eh? – Andrés le guiño el ojo. – Claro, vamos.

- Que amigos que son! Asi nunca los voy a amar de verdad – Rei por lo bajo y ellos fueron al salón.

- James, ves eso? EL NUEVO! TIENE AMIGOS

- Como no tener amigos con lo buena que estuvo su… - Carly lo interrumpió

- Su honestidad! Eso! Como ayer no se enojo por lo de Brad no? – Miro a James y abrió los ojos como regañándolo.

Era obvio que me mentían todos, todos sabían algo. Entramos a clase y alguien me tiro un papel, pero no era Brad, no era su letra

El papel decía:

_QUE BUENA ESTUVO LA FIESTA DE BENSON NO? U.U , CIERTO QUE TU NO FUISTE, LA UNICA QUE NO FUE JAJA. ATT: TU CUÑADO._

- Mi cuñado – Carly que era mi amiga de toda la vida, como una hermana. Frank, el era, me odiaba y yo a el. – la verdad, no entiendo invitaste a Brad que se te burlo en la cara a tu fiesta y a mi no, que fui gentil y TE DIJE DONDE ESTABA EL BAÑO, Sin mi te hubieras hecho encima.- Le dije a Freddie enfadada.

- Shsh, después hablamos linda, para hablar conmigo tienes que sacar una cita con anticipación.

- Que creido eres, pensé que eras sensible pero se ve que no. - Lo repiti una y mil veces cerca de su oído.

- Sabes porque no te invite? – Dijo harto de mis palabras…


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa, sorry por la tardanza jiji, les puse 2 capitulos, la verdad era poquito, pensaba subirlo así pero dije: no han esperado mucho, sería muy mala hacer eso jeje. Aunque igual es porquito, es que así son los capis sorry D: bueno aunque casi nadie lo lee igual yo lo subire hasta que termine no lo adapte por gusto ;)  
**

**Para las personas que leen iSeddie... estense atentas que en cualquier momento puedo subir el sgte cap, puede ser dentro de unos minutos... unas horas.. dias... 3 meses! ok nunca tanto.. hhah Pero si o si lo subo, solo faltan unos detalles y lo subo! ;)**

**bueno disfruten n.n**

**Nota: iCarly ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi propiedad. :)  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4.

* * *

- Porque… - Empezó a decir Freddie pero la profesora lo interrumpió

- Su primer día y ya conversando cuando no debe, es un aviso la próxima recibirá un castigo.

- Esta bien, no volverá a pasar – Dijo Freddie culposo

¿Justo tuvo que interrumpirlo la profesora? Ni siquiera dice A. Desde hace unos minutos se esta madando cartitas con Rebecca la chica mas engreída y hermosa del curso y del... todo del instituto. El se daba vuelta a verla con cara de interesado.

- Sam - Me hablo una voz del mas alla.

- Eh? Ah, Brad eres tu – Dije como si nada

- Si, soy yo. Te quedaste dormida en medio de la clase, menos mal que la profesora no te vio – Me dijo dándome la mano para levantarme

- Que raro, se ve que no había nada interesante – Dije agarrando el papel que Freddie había dejado en su silla, el que se mando con Rebecca

- Nada, se puede saber que hablabas con Benson cuando la profesora lo regaño? – Dijo Brad queriendo saber mas de lo que le podía contar

- Creo que ya lo sabes, su fiesta estuvo buena? – Dije tranquila.

- ¿Que? Mmm… ¿que fiesta? – Dijo Brad nervioso

- Ya lo se todo. El tarado de Frank me lo dijo, fui la única NO INVITADA – Dije remarcando la ultima frase

- Si, la verdad que si. ¿Me perdonas por no haberte dicho nada? – Dijo haciéndome pucherito

- Por eso si, pero por haberme dejado sin ver la película contigo, no lo se – Dije haciéndome la enfadada

- Hoy te invito al cine ¿quieres? – Dijo haciéndose el guapo.

- ¡Claro que si! Perdonado – Dije subiéndome arriba de el, fuimos asi caminando por todo el patio hasta que vi algo que me llamo la atención.

- ¿Tan buena fue su fiesta? – Dije bajándome de Brad – ¿Para ya tener tantos amigos? Y los populares encimas – Observando a Freddie

- No sólo fue buena, sino que tiene de todo en su casa. ¡Es millonario! Quien se perdió esa fiesta… – Dijo mirándome, se dio cuenta que yo no había ido – Nada, discúlpame

- No importa, ya se que fue muy buena – Dije subiéndome arriba de Brad devuelta

- ¿Jugamos una carrera? – Dijo Carly Subiendose arriba de su novio, Frank

- Okey, perderas Brad – Dijo Frank

- Tu perderas– Dijo Brad cargándome mejor arriba de el.

- 1,2,3 YA! – Dijo mi prima que se sumaba arriba de James

Brad y yo íbamos ganando, pero nos pasaron Frank y Carly.

- No lo puedo creer – Dijo Frank agarrándose la cabeza

- Estabamos ahí… pero… - Dijo Carly

- Se calleron – Dije riéndome

- Si, y tu quisiste deternerte porque pensaste que les había pasado algo – Dijo Brad enojado

- Y GANAMOS NOSOTROS – Dijieron James y Vanesa chocando los 5

Freddie nos observaba de una manera rara, como queriendo acercarse pero nunca lo hizo. Toco el timbre, lo que significaba que teníamos que volver a clases

- ¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir porque no me invitaste? – Le dije a Freddie

- Porque no te habrá llegado la invitación, no lo se. – Dijo Freddie

- ¿Que? ¿Me habías invitado? – Dije sorprendida

- Si. ¿Cómo voy a invitar a todos y a ti no? – Dijo Freddie y continuo – Se la di a Andrés y me dijo que te la iba a dar, ya que yo no se donde vives.

Claro, Andrés. Yo lo adoro, de hecho creo que me gusta y yo a el, pero me hubiera dado la invitación ¿no? Eso no fue nada bueno.

- Gracias, discúlpame por como te grite – Dije avergonzada

- De nada – Dijo Freddie mostrándome su gran sonrisa.

**_En mi casa_**

- Me gusta demasiado – Dijo Vanesa tirándose en tu cama.

- ¿Quien? – Dije haciéndole cosquillas

- Tu compañero de banco – Dijo suspirando.

- ¿Freddie? – asintió - no sé, hay algo en el que no me cierra – Dije entrando al baño para cambiarme, pero en eso vi el papel de Rebecca y Freddie.

_Lo pensé bien y si. – Rebecca_

_Perfecto, te llamo esta noche – Freddie_

_Pero, ¿si no eres tu? No tengo tu numero – Rebecca_

_Amor, quien mas te va a llamar? – Freddie_

¿amor? ¿AMOR? ¿AMOORR!?

Estaba en mi mundo pensando en lo leido, hasta que mi prima me interrumpio.

- ¿Sam me escuchas?

- Ehh - sin darme cuenta, yo estaba en otra mientras mi prima hablab a- si, claro...

- ¿Y que piensas de eso?-me dice.

- ¿Que cosa?-le pregunto yo.

- Nada, no me escuchaste todo lo que dije, dejalo-dice levantandoce.

- Bueno, ahora me tengo que cambiar. ¿Cual te gusta mas?-digo tomando dos vestidos.

- ¿Adonde vas?-pregunta ella.

- Voy al cine con Brad -veo como ella alza la ceja- es solo una CITA de amigos… no pienses nada malo.

- Okey, ya que dices que es una cita de ''Amigos'' podrias ponerte algo mas tranquilo - dice ella.

- ¿Como que? -pregunto.

- Como...esto!-dice tomando una blusa y un jean de mi guardaropa.

- Si, creo que es más lindo que el vestido. -digo tomando la ropa- bueno, me voy a bañar.

Entro al baño y tomo una ducha rapida. Me seco y me cambio para salir hacia mi habitacion. Mi prima todavia estaba alli, esperando en la cama con maquillaje.

- Bueno, te hare un maquillaje sencillo para una cita de ''Amigos''-dice remarcando la ultima palabra.

- Emm…-largo un suspiro- te dije que solo somos amigos.

Ella largo otro y comenzo a maquillarme. Lo hizo sencillamente, luego me seco el pelo y lo peino. No le hizo nada, lo dejo natural. Bajamos hacia la sala, donde mi hermano estaba viendo la tele.

- ¿Que ves?-le pregunto, ya que me miraba asombrado.

- Adonde vas asi tan linda?-dice parandose y señalandome.

- Voy a ver una pelicula con...

No termine mi frase y tocaron el timbre. Fui con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, abri la puerta y vi a Brad, pero con alguien mas.

- ¿Andrés?-dije yo.

- ¿Iras a ver una pelicula con Andrés?-me dijo mi hermano.

- No sé, supone que iba con Brad, pero al parecer tambien voy con Andrés-dije mirandolo.

- Perdona que no avise, amor, pero estaba con Andrés y me incistio-dijo Brad.

- Si molesto, prefiero irme…-dijo Andrés.

- No, ¡quedate! ¿Salida entre amigos? -dije yo.

- Si-dijeron ellos al unisono.

- Bueno pretty, me voy -dije dirijiendome a mi hermano.

- Chau enana hermosa-me sonrio- cuidala Bras.

- De eso no tengas dudas.

Salimos hacia afuera y cerre la puerta, mientras ellos iban a sus motos.

- No -dije yo mientras se daban la vuelta- iremos en mi auto.

- ¿Y las motos? -dijo Andrés.

- Las dejaran en el garage, eso es facil.

Dejaron sus motos en el garage, mientras yo abria el auto.

- Yo conducire -dijo Brad.

Le di las llaves y me sente en el asiento del copiloto, Andrés atras.

- Amor, prende la radio-me dijo Brad.

Le hice caso y prendi la radio. No habia nada interesante, pero como nadie decia nada la deje prendida. Llegamos al cine, luego de un viaje silencioso y algo incomodo.

- ¿Cual veremos?-pregunte.

- Quiero ver esta-dijo Brad.

- ¿Terror en la ciudad?-dijo Andrés.

- La misma-asintio Brad.

- Es de miedo… y-Brad no dejo terminar mi frase.

- Estare contigo Amor.

- Okey, veamos esa-dije yo.

Fuimos a comprar las entradas, todavia faltaban 25 minutos para que empieze la funcion y Andrés fue a comprar los pochoclos.

- ¿Que hace el aqui? -dije señalando a una silueta masculina.


End file.
